


Like a Bitch in Heat

by cadkitten



Category: LM.C
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiji has a thing he wants to try and Maya's up for pretty much anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bitch in Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/gifts).



> Aiji in his Monroewalk outfit; pet play (dog ver), mild watersports, pseudo-continuation of Sweet Aiji.  
> Including this: http://bad-dragon.com/products/wereablewerewolf  
> Beta: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "If I Was Your Vampire" by Marilyn Manson

Maya leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as he waited on Aiji to finish up in the bedroom. It had been hours since they'd spoken on the phone, since Aiji had confessed to him something that he wanted to try out. It hadn't really come as a surprise to Maya, especially given that every month or so, Aiji would let him know something else he wanted to dip his toes into.

It was as if he had some peculiar drive to test out everything at least once. Not that that bothered Maya, especially given that he didn't really have all that many things he didn't want to experiment with. 

Just as he was about to push away from the wall, the door opened and Aiji disappeared back into the bedroom, only the briefest glimpse of his form shown to Maya before he was gone into the darkness. Maya didn't move, didn't do a single thing until he heard a quiet whimper. A smirk slid over his lips and he let himself fall into the part of himself that was Aiji's Dom. "Come, my pet."

A few seconds ticked past and then the sound of Aiji crawling across the carpet came to greet his ears. He appeared in the doorway, down on all fours, a four point harness around his chest, over the top of a sweater that made him look bulkier than he was. His head was adorned by a pair of ears that responded to his every move, twitching this way and that, and he had a bushy tail attached to a leather strip around his waist. From the waist down, he was devoid of clothing and one glance served to let Maya know he was already excited.

He waited until Aiji was in front of him and then slowly unwound the leash from around his hand, leaning down to clip it to the collar Aiji wore around his neck and giving him a little pat between the ears. "Walk? Want to train to go on a walk?" Aiji whined - and really it sounded so close to an actual dog it surprised Maya just the slightest - and Maya began to walk, slowly guiding him down the hallway and into the living room. He walked him around the furniture and through the kitchen, up and down the hallway, and then back into the living room via a different route he hadn't taken between furniture the first time.

Skirting past a fake plant, Maya kept walking, basically ignoring Aiji as he continued until the leash went tight. Glancing back, he watched as Aiji shifted around next to the plant and then lifted his leg. Surprise shot through him as he began to urinate on the side of the pot, the splash of it raining down on the little square of tile the planter sat on loud in the otherwise quiet room. For an instant, Maya honestly forgot how to react; hadn't expected Aiji to do such a thing, especially with what had been on his no list when they'd started.

He took three quick steps back to him and grasped his cheeks between pinched fingers and let out a snarl. "Did I tell you that you could do that?" Aiji whined, lowering his leg but still dribbling piss on the carpet, and Maya stared down at the growing wet patch for a moment before sighing, purposely sounding exasperated. "Messy pup. You can't even stop going like you should be able to." He headed right for the balcony, dragging Aiji along behind him.

Yanking open the door, he stepped out and pointed. "Out. You finish out here." 

Aiji barely got onto the balcony before he was going full-force, spraying the concrete under him as he strained forward, his ass up enough to keep the tail out of it all as the puddle spread out under him.

Maya clicked his tongue, looking back at the little dribbles of piss that trailed through the living room, wet spots on the carpet because of it. "I imagine you'll want to mark those places over and over now, won't you?" He sighed, leaning against the railing, feigning boredom. "Naturally you'd do that the first day of training."

He listened until Aiji had finished and then looked down at the mess he'd made. "Maybe you couldn't help it... that's a lot of piss for a little pup." He reached to tilt Aiji's chin up, staring into his eyes for a moment and then shaking his head. "But you have to be taught. We don't piss until we're outside." 

Retreating back inside, Maya tugged Aiji along, closing the door behind him and then going right for the biggest wet spot on the carpet. Grasping the back of his head, he pushed him down until his ass was in the air and his nose was against the puddle. "No! You see this? No!" His hand swatted Aiji's ass and then caressed it as he removed his hand from the back of his head. Letting out a little sound, he squeezed the flesh and moved down to the cleft of his ass, sliding his finger over his slick hole. "Look at you... like a _bitch_ in heat, aren't you?"

Kneeling down, he slid a finger into his pre-prepped body, slowly fucking him with it. Aiji keened and pushed back against his hand, back curving to push his ass up even more, his head bowing and his front end lowering toward the floor. "Does puppy need a good fucking to behave? You were only marking because you wanted me to notice your wet hole, weren't you?" Another, louder, whine and Maya reached to shift Aiji's tail up, watching as he pushed his finger in and out of his body. "Then daddy has a surprise for his pup that he thinks he'll really like."

Pulling his finger free, Maya reached down, unfastening the buttons on his pants and slowly easing the material out of the way. He shifted to where Aiji could see as he pulled his cock free of the confines of his pants, revealing he'd placed a sheath over it, the stark red of it matching the color of an engorged dog's cock and the shape reminiscent of one as well. "Is this what my little bitch needs?" He swiped his fingers over Aiji's cheek, tilting his head as he waited for a reply. 

Aiji sank down a little more, a few whimpers coming from his throat as he perked his ass end even higher and Maya smiled down at him, the look purely filthy. "You want to be mounted, don't you, you little slut. You want to feel like you're being fucked by one of your own." None of it was stated as a question, each piece of it having a certain finality as he trailed his fingers along Aiji's side and moved back around behind him. Hunching over him, Maya picked up Aiji's tail, letting it fall to the side and grabbed the couch just past his head, straining to reach it, but managing regardless. He dug into his pocket, pulling out the vial of lube and popping the cap off, upending it over the sheath and then began to hump toward his rear, though not even remotely finding his hole for the first few thrusts.

Ducking his head, Maya hid the grin on his face as he aimlessly rutted against Aiji, listening to him whimper and knowing he understood why he was doing it this way. A few more purposefully misaimed thrusts and then he shoved in all at once, all the way inside of him, drawing a cry that turned into a yip from Aiji's mouth. But he didn't stop, didn't even slow down, just continuing to hump against him, his thrusts frantic and uncalculated. If he'd thought about it just a second more he might have called them _animalistic_.

Beneath him, Aiji panted and whined, arching his ass end upwards. Maya rutted him hard, his eyes nearly crossing at how tight it was to be within Aiji's body, inside of this sheath with all the little swirled ribbing moving against his cock as he thrust. He grew harder by the second until he was aching so badly he knew he was about to bust. Snarling, he slammed into Aiji even harder and then stilled as he started to cum, shooting his whole load out the tip of the dog cock and deep into Aiji's ass.

He settled heavy against him, purposefully remaining for a while, breathing out, "Do you feel my knot, pup? Do you like it?"

Aiji whined loudly and tried to rut back against him, but the action left Maya gasping, overly sensitive inside of the sheath. Pulling out, he held Aiji's tail up, watching the cum dribble back out of him, trailing down his taint and over his balls to drip down onto the floor. "Push it out, you little bitch. Show me what I put in you." Aiji strained a little and positioned himself with his ass down a bit more toward the floor.

Maya watched as cum dribbled back out of him onto the carpet and he smirked, reaching down to pull the sheath free of his balls and then settling it aside. Kneeling again, he reached between Aiji's legs, gathering some of the cum and then reached up between his legs, grasping his cock and starting to stroke him. "Good little pups get to cum after they've been fucked. Do you like that, puppy?"

Aiji let out a little yip and Maya rubbed his palm over his cock, playing with the head until he took him fully into his hand and started to jack him off, letting his balls slap against his wrist as he moved. "So hard... you're already about to cum aren't you, precious?" Maya nuzzled up against Aiji's side, sliding his spent cock along his thigh as he stroked him faster. "Imagine mounting your bitch like I did you and how you'd rut them." He pushed his shoulders down a little as he formed a tight fist around Aiji's cock. "Fuck the bitch, pup. Fuck 'em hard."

Instantly Aiji was rutting against his hand, humping like mad as he strained toward the floor. He panted and choked off half moans as he worked for it, trembling and gasping until his thrusts began to deepen, his cock almost leaving Maya's fist and then shoving back in forcefully, and Maya knew he was about to cum. "Such a good pup. About to unload. You're learning how to mount like such a _good_ dog, aren't you? About to shoot, hmm?" He rubbed against his thigh again and Aiji slammed against his hand harshly, shaking as he started to cum, only pulling out and pushing back in once, spurting over Maya's fingers as he did. The rest, he unloaded all over the carpet and Maya just held him tight, whispering against his ear, "Don't move, don't pull out, precious. You have to let the cum fill their hole. Your knot is stuck until you're done."

They sat for a minute or so until Maya breathed out, "You can pull out now. The bitch is all filled up, okay?" Aiji pulled away from his fist and Maya wiped the cum off on the hip of his pants, moving back and settling in the floor. "Come. Lay your head in my lap."

Aiji turned and crawled toward him, easing down on the floor and curling up, his head on Maya's thigh, closing his eyes as Maya began to stroke over his hair. "Have you made your phone call, Aiji?" Aiji gave a little nod and Maya breathed out, "Do you need anything from me?"

"No. I'm good." Aiji rolled over onto his back and stared up at Maya, a little grin coming over his lips. "But I think you should know that sheath-thing is possibly the greatest invention ever."

Maya grinned down at him. "Liked that, hmm?" Aiji nodded and Maya stroked over his hair. "Yeah, well it feels pretty nice on the inside, too. Just let me know when you want me to use it."

"Trust me... I will." They grinned at one another and Maya leaned down as Aiji leaned up, their lips meeting for the smallest instant before he was retreating, leaning back against the couch and just staring absently up at the ceiling, letting himself come down. He'd enjoyed himself and really, he was starting to realize, with Aiji it was always an adventure.


End file.
